Document FR-2,898,284 aims to use a demixing absorbent solution having the property of splitting up when said absorbent solution laden with acid compounds is heated. The solution divides into two phases: a fraction rich in acid compounds and a fraction poor in acid compounds. Thus, document FR-2,898,284 aims to regenerate by distillation only the fraction that is enriched in acid compounds in order to minimize the energy required for regeneration of the absorbent solution.
The present invention aims to exploit the properties of the demixing solution described in document FR-2,898,284 by carrying out, during regeneration, a stage of separation of the absorbent solution into two fractions so as to discharge a portion of the absorbent solution depleted in acid compounds.